Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2
Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 is the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Nyx, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Princess Jubilee, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie, Matilda, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne knew that they have to trust The Wolf Man, Lawrence Talbot about Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques' evil ways of destroying the lives in the Innocence, stealing the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, They must find Ford Pines, Stop the Werecats and help cure Wallace with his Were-Rabbit problem. A trap was lead/The Werecat truth Everyone in the house are settled in well inside their rooms, Suddenly, They heard a scream, It was Lena, So they went downstairs and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena in the passage, who tells them that Lawrence Talbot was a Werewolf and he kidnapped Simone and dragged her away. They proceed down the passage and find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Twilight and Kowalski finds footprints of Simone's heels (meaning she wasn't "dragged") and interrogates Lena about the story. Indeed, Simone appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the group in the chamber and magic proof items and trap Discord. They then reveal themselves to be evil werecats. Simone reveals that in 1798, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to the cat god. One night, during the harvest moon, while the settlers were celebrating their successful harvest, Morgan Moonscar and his pirates chased the settlers, except for Lena and Simone, into the bayou where they were eaten by alligators and crocodiles. The vengeful Lena and Simone begged their cat god to curse the pirates. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become werecats permanently, requiring that they drain life forces or create a life sorce to preserve their immortality which was why Simone and Lena made the Werecat Scepter, Now Simone and Lena are planing to feast the lives out of them, Getting the Journals so they can keep their scepter, and keep Prince Isamu as a hostage. Yuna trust Lawrence Meanwhile, Lawrence Talbot explained the whole detail about how he was reincarnated after 110 years and that he can transform at will, He also stated that Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques are Werecats that are leading innocent people into a trap and get the Journals so they free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to rule the universe with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, Just like Ford saids. The Potion Accident/A Were-Rabbit! Later, Wallace accidentally mistakenly thought the potion is a tea and drink it and suddenly turned into a Were-Rabbit, Luckly Yuna used her magic to gain his memory, Then Wallace got to scared of his friends looking at him and hopped away as far as his feet would let him. Jacques locked up Gromit, Yuna and Nyx Lawrence Talbot gave Yuna the antidote for the Were-Rabbit Serum (just like Journal 3 said earlier) to cure Wallace and The Lycan Amulet (just like the Journals saids) that will protect her from any Were-Beast danger, As Gromit, Yuna and Nyx went out to find Wallace, Jacques showed up and grabbed and locked them up left them tied up where no one can find them. To the Rescue Shaun, Fluffles and Vanellope heard that. They use the Anti-Pesto Van to rescue Gromit, Yuna and Nyx, Then Yuna explained that they have to find Wallace and cure his Were-Rabbit form with the antidote and they have to stop Simone, Lena and Jacques from feasting the lives out of anyone or anypony else and stealing the Journals. Wallace is Cured/Fight the Werecats Yuna, Nyx and Gromit found Wallace, Then Yuna tries to ease him and then she cured him with the antidote, Wallace was cured and they have to find Lawrence Talbot and the others and rescue their groups from Simone, Lena and Jacques. Then, They got inside the mansion, researching on the Journals and found a secret passage so they fallowed it, Later, Tigatron used his sent to hunt down the Werecat and not a moment too soon, They found Simone, Lena and Jacques about to feast the lives out of them and steal the Journals. Then, Nyx was a little scared, But she learned that she must be brave and as Lawrence holds off the Werecats, Nyx grabbed the Werecat Scepter and Yuna used her magic to zap at the scepter and melt it, Without it, Simone, Lena and Jacques will no longer have immortality, So they turned into turned into skeleton bones and dust, The Evil Werecats are no more. Leaving the Island/Home in Canterlot at last The next day, the S.S. Full Moon came and they said their goodbyes to Lawrence Talbot. Back in Equestria, Princess Luna was happy and proud of Yuna for her heroic ways with her friends. Nyx was proud of herself, Even Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle are proud of her, then Gator came and said that Twilight explained how brave she was, Everyone and Everypony looked up to Princess Yuna and her friends as heroes and heroines. The episode ends with Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about the treasure of Full Moon Island. In the end credits, Stanley and Ford were spending time with Isamu. Trivia * Transcript *Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 (Transcript) Songs # Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225